


White Winter Hymnal

by healing



Category: Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu | The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healing/pseuds/healing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyon watches the snow, and Itsuki watches Kyon, and everything is still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Winter Hymnal

**Author's Note:**

> titled after what i was listening to when i wrote it. i cannot believe this thing is four years old but i dug it up and decided it wasn't too bad. itsukyon was my otp back in the day.

It is the midst of January, the weather growing colder by the day and the sun slipping behind the hills early. Haruhi has taken a liking to keeping them in the clubroom till late, and for no good reason -- Mikuru brews tea, Yuki flips page after page, Itsuki and Kyon play board games that Itsuki loses on purpose. It's all incredibly normal and Kyon knows it's only a matter of time before Haruhi finds something outrageous to do, another adventure to go on, but he's actually been enjoying the repetitive afternoons -- somehow, it's cozy, comfortable.

It's already dark, and Itsuki had insisted on walking home with Kyon, for whatever reason. He said he had some business and Kyon's house was on the way, and Kyon doubts this because everything Koizumi says seems like a lie but he doesn't care quite enough to question it. So they walk.

Itsuki is talking his ear off about _Suzumiya-san_ this and _Organization_ that, and--

"Snow." Kyon looks up, turning his attention towards the flurry of white crystals falling from the sky. As much as he complains about the cold weather, Kyon likes the snow -- he likes the silence, covering the world in a white blanket. Itsuki doesn't see anything special about it -- at the moment, he's far more interested in Kyon. Kyon watches the snow, and Itsuki watches Kyon, and everything is still.

The quirk of a smile adorning his lips, Itsuki unravels his gray scarf from his neck, moving to stand in front of Kyon. Their breath comes out in clouds that quickly disappear into the chilly air, and Kyon looks a little bewildered, flustered. "Koizumi, you're too--"

"Here," Itsuki says, effectively cutting him off. He wraps the scarf around Kyon, long fingers ghosting over the other boy's neck as he works. Goosebumps rise up on Kyon's skin, and he wordlessly blames it on the weather, but somehow, he feels like he's lying. He distantly wonders how Koizumi can radiate so much warmth when it's so cold, and that's when Itsuki finishes wrapping Kyon up, tying the scarf in a perfect, loose knot and smiling. For some reason, the usual urge to punch the smile right off of Koizumi's face is not present.

Kyon tries to scowl, but it comes out as more of a grimace. "What was that for?" he asks, sounding mildly put-off, but he does feel a bit warmer now. A lot warmer, actually.

"You looked cold," he replies, and his voice is light, his smile the same as it always is. The rest of the walk is silent, and Kyon is glad that Koizumi has decided to shut up for once. The sound of their feet crunching is more than enough.

When they part ways, Kyon doesn't give the scarf back. Itsuki doesn't mind.


End file.
